


Lean On Me

by Nagakami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Modern, Romance, can be seen as platonic or romantic, fem! lance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagakami/pseuds/Nagakami
Summary: "Who needs a man?" Allura laughed, "When I have you."





	Lean On Me

"How about this one?"

Allura paused in her writing to look up from her paperwork, all of it littered around her apartment table. She sighed from her hunched over position to look at Lana as she held her phone out towards her, a picture of a man on display. She sat on the sofa leaning against the arm looking to Allura with a hopeful look on her face, waiting for her to respond.

The British girl just turned away, picking up her pen again. "No." She spoke dryly, causing Lana to slump.

"That's like the 20th one you rejected!" She protested out, bringing her phone back towards her. She swiped up at the screen, another image popping up. "Allura what about this one?" Her voice was almost hopeful as she handed her phone over again for Allura to see.

Allura just let out a sigh of annoyance, dropping down the pen to pin Lana with a small glare. Her hands moved to her head grabbing the sides of her reading glasses as she snatched them off. "Can you just stop already?" She was frustrated with Lana, always trying to set her up.

Lana pouted, seemingly dejected. "I just..." She sighed, turning her head away from Allura. She just wanted to help her friend but it didn't seem like Allura wanted it. Most days it seemed like Lana just irritated her friend and that didn't sit well with her. She just wanted to be useful. She sat up from her semi-laid position, her knees resting up against her chest. "I just wanted to keep my promise."

That day when Allura had practically cried her heart out over her latest breakup. She'd been cheated on and badly hurt by her then boyfriend. Lana had been there to comfort her like the good friend she was, always understanding and just a welcoming presence. Allura had had enough of bad dating, all her past relationships just ending in flames. That day when Allura had sworn off love, Lana had made it her mission to find Allura a person who would love her heart and soul. Shame that Allura didn't want anyone.

Allura gave her friend a soft smile, placing a hand on top of Lana's knees. "I appreciate what you're doing." She replied genuinely. "But I don't think I'm ready Lana."

Lana stayed silent for a moment or two before her gaze returned to Allura. She'd give her time, she could do that. There was no point in rushing Allura if she wasn't ready. She gave a small nod, her posture relaxing slightly. "I'll give you time." She gave her own smile in return. "But I'll still be here to help you where I can."

Allura appreciated the offer, moving forward to envelop Lana in a hug. The Latina returned it, her arms around Allura. The girls smiled into the embrace, just finding comfort in one another. "Who needs a man?" Allura laughed, "When I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please tell me so. I'm open to requests and will do most ships


End file.
